


Morning

by CallMeMrBenzedrine



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Kit, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sub!Richard, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMrBenzedrine/pseuds/CallMeMrBenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think I've seen any Kit/Richard fanfics on here where Kit is the dominate one so I decided to fix that. He obviously tops btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Kit wakes up to the rays of sunlight pouring through the window. He squints his eyes and lets them adjust to the harsh light before he rubs them sleepily. He turns his head to the side to see Richard's sleeping face. Richard is sleeping peacefully on his stomach, both arms hugging the pillow beneath him. Kit smiles and gets up, moving the blanket along the way, making Richard's naked body become exposed. Kit picks up his boxers from the floor and slips them on. He leans over the bed and slaps Richard's ass gently. Richard groans and buries his face into the pillow.

"C'mon sleepyhead time to get up, I'm making breakfast." Kit says as he ruffles Richard's hair playfully. Richard smiles at Kit before he heads downstairs to start breakfast. Richard reluctantly separates himself from the comfy bed and makes his way into the bathroom. He jumps into the shower and gives himself a quick wash, he doesn't use all the hot water though because Kit will want to take a shower after breakfast. He gets out and dries himself off, slipping on a pair of sweatpants before he walks downstairs. 

Richard steps into the kitchen at the right time because Kit has just finished making their plates. He takes them to the table and Richard gets the coffee. Richard hands Kit his coffee and he kisses the top of his head, "Good morning." Richard sits down and Kit smiles, "Good morning to you too." They both smile at each other before they start eating their breakfast. After they finish Richard collets all the dishes and takes them to the sink while Kit goes upstairs to take a shower. Richard leaves the dishes in the sink reminding himself to clean them later. 

He sits down on the couch and turns on the tv. A minute later Kit is situated behind him, his arms wrapped around his middle. Richard smiles and leans back, melting into Kit's touch. Kit kisses the back of Richard's neck, "You smell nice." Richard smiles and turns his head towards Kit, "So do you." He glances down to Kit's lips and Kit smiles before he captures Richard's lips with his own. From his position Richard doesn't have much leverage and Kit takes advantage of that. 

He pushes himself flush against Richard's back and tightens his hold as he forces his tongue into Richard's mouth. Richard just moans and grabs onto Kit's bicep, squeezing it harshly. A moment later Kit breaks away and Richard catches his breath. Kit slides one of his hands down to Richard's waistband and he kisses his shoulder. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kit asks. Richard knows but he shakes his head anyway, he desperately wants what comes next. Kit pushes his crotch against his back, Richard feeling Kit's erection. Kit whispers huskily in his ear, "This is what you do to me." Kit's voice goes straight to Richard's cock and he moans. Kit's hand slides into Richard's sweatpants and he palms at the head of Richard's hard cock. 

Richard bucks against it instinctively and he lets out a shaky breath. Richard's cock twitches and leaks into Kit's hand. "You're already making such a mess, love." Kit smiles and smears it across Richard's head and down his shaft before he starts to stroke slowly. Richard moans and thrusts into Kit's hand desperately. Kit kisses Richard's neck and he strokes faster. "It's alright, I got you." Richard moans and loses himself in the feeling for a minute. He can feel himself getting dangerously close so he grabs onto Kit's arm. "Not yet please, I want you to be inside me." Richard begs. 

Kit smiles and pulls his hand away before he gets up to find the lube. It's probably not the best idea to have sex on the couch but Richard doesn't care. He kicks off his sweatpants and waits for Kit to return. Kit returns a second later with the bottle of lube. He takes his boxers off and positions himself between Richard's legs. Richard watches as Kit squirts some lube on his hand and then wraps it around his cock, stroking a few times to cover it. Richard's cock twitches and leaks against his stomach as Kit places his cock against his entrance. Kit looks up to Richard's face, asking permission, always asking. "Yes, Kit please." Richard says desperately. 

With that Kit pushes slowly into him with a moan. The burn feels amazing and Richard urges Kit to move. Kit pulls out and then slams back in making Richard moan. He sets a fast rhythm because he knows that they aren't going to last much longer. He grips Richard's hips tightly and changes his angle, hitting his prostate with each new thrust. Richard cries out, "Kit I'm so close." Kit thrusts harder and wraps his hand around Richard's cock, stroking it quickly. "Go ahead love, come for me." Kit leans down and captures Richard's lips as Richard reaches his high. 

His come spurts out all over the two of them. Kit strokes him through it and thrusts two more times before he empties himself into Richard. Kit lays against Richard as they both catch their breath. Richard kisses Kit lovingly and Kit kisses back before he pulls out and stands up. He gets a wet wash cloth and cleans Richard's come off his stomach before he hands it to him. Richard cleans himself off and hands the wash cloth back to Kit. 

Kit takes it to the laundry and returns with a clean pair of boxers for Richard. "Since you made a mess of your sweatpants." Kit says as he hands them to him. Richard laughs and takes them. "And who's the reason for that?" He asks as he puts the underwear on. Kit smiles smugly and puts his underwear back on. "Me." He says. They sit back down on the couch and Richard smiles. 

Of course it's Kit, it always was and always will be Kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I would appreciate it!


End file.
